Me arrojo al lago a pelear con una sirena
by Nivva
Summary: Historia para el reto El Torneo de los Muchos Magos (primera prueba) de Volver a Hogwarts.


Desperté sobresaltada y envuelta en un sudor frío. Varios de los numerosos libros y pergaminos que estaban sobre mi cama se deslizaron al suelo. Sentía mi corazón palpitar a toda velocidad.

Me incorporé y miré a mi alrededor. El alba apenas despuntaba y unos tenues rayos de luz blanca se colaban por las pequeñas ventanas circulares que estaban cerca del techo. Aparté del todo las cortinas de mi cama, color amarillo gutagamba, y en la penumbra distinguí que mis compañeras de habitación seguían dormidas.

Contemplé durante unos segundos los textos frente a mí. Inspiré profundamente. Con cuidado, salí de la cama y, todavía en pijama, me dirigí a la sala común cargando los libros y mi túnica.

Cuando estaba vacía, como entonces, era mi lugar favorito. Me era incluso más fácil concentrarme que en la biblioteca y el ambiente cálido y acogedor siempre lograba tranquilizarme. Me senté en el sillón más próximo al fuego y me envolví con mi túnica a modo de capa. Con una mano me froté los ojos mientras que con la otra revolví los pergaminos. Ya no sabía ni qué estaba buscando. ¿Qué prueba me esperaba, acechándome a sólo horas de distancia?

Tampoco sabía hasta qué punto prepararme. Sabía que no era realmente como el Torneo de los Tres Magos, que no se había vuelto a realizar desde 1994 (cada varios años se volvía a hablar de su regreso, pero hasta el momento los planes habían quedado sólo en palabras al aire). Para empezar, se había prometido (¿o insinuado?) que las probabilidades de muerte de los participantes serían _casi_ inexistentes. Por otro lado, no parecía tener el mismo calibre; ni siquiera se había organizado como un torneo entre las más notorias escuelas de magia de Europa, sino simplemente como un evento interno de Hogwarts, entre estudiantes de cuarto a séptimo año. El cáliz había seleccionado a un total de veintidós estudiantes, con representantes de cada casa. Durante las últimas semanas corrían toda suerte de apuestas, desde de qué casa sería la ganadora o el ganador del Torneo de los Muchos Magos hasta si habría muertes (y cuántas, y quiénes).

Pronto me llegaría una notificación, según tenía entendido, sobre en qué locación se llevaría a cabo mi prueba. Siendo veintidós los participantes, nos habían dividido en pequeños grupos al azar y a cada grupo se le asignaría un lugar y una prueba diferente. Sin embargo, no seríamos un equipo ni haríamos la prueba de forma simultánea.

El nudo en mi estómago no aflojaba. Paseé mi vista de maceta en maceta, tratando de ver cuántas plantas podía nombrar correctamente en pos a lo visto en las clases de Botánica, en un vano intento de distraer mi mente de los escenarios imaginarios en los que moría de alguna forma probablemente muy estúpida.

Pasara lo que pasara, no había forma de estar más preparada de lo que estaba entonces. No porque estuviera súper preparada... sino porque mi tiempo estaba por agotarse.

Procuré controlar el ritmo de mi respiración. El conocimiento era mi mejor arma y me había pasado todo mi tiempo libre de las últimas semanas leyendo sobre torneos pasados, sobre criaturas mágicas, sobre cualquier hechizo que estuviera a mi alcance y me pudiera dar una mano, por sencillo que fuera.

Suspiré. No sabía si tenía más ganas de ganar o de no morir.

Cerré los ojos y me mentalicé; pasara lo que pasara, quería dar lo mejor de mí.

Cuando abrí los ojos descubrí que sobre los textos frente a mí había un sobre. Mi nombre lo decoraba con una caligrafía estilizada.

'

'

Cuando llegué junto al lago media hora antes de lo previsto (temía ser impuntual y perderme el preciado tiempo en el cual podría examinar cualquier detalle que me pudiera ser de utilidad) sentía incluso más enojo que nervios. Por supuesto que me había tocado el lago, a mí, que tengo terror a la idea de ahogarme (para el caso, también a estar sumergida bajo el agua por más de unos pocos segundos). El nudo en el estómago se había convertido en puntadas de dolor, pero mantuve una expresión impasible.

Según me informó una amiga, que corrió a mi encuentro justo antes de que llegara al punto en que se esperaba a los campeones, a lo largo de diferentes horas de ese día se llevarían a cabo las primeras pruebas de cada grupo. De esta forma el resto de los estudiantes podrían llegar a presenciarlas todas. Incluso yo.

Si sobrevivía a sumergirme una hora en el Lago Negro para pelear con una sirena selkie, claro.

A otros dos campeones les había tocado la misma prueba que yo, una chica y un chico de Ravenclaw. Sus expresiones me resultaron difíciles de descifrar. Nos dieron unos trajes especialmente diseñados para esta prueba, hechos a medida y con los colores de cada casa correspondiente (el mío era negro y amarillo, por supuesto). Me recordaron a los trajes de neopreno que utilizan los surfistas. Antes de salir de la carpa de los campeones intercambiamos miradas en silencio.

Si no me tocaba pasar primera, quizás pudiera idear algún plan basado en lo que hiciera alguno de los otros campeones.

Yep, seguramente lo adivinaste. Me tocó pasar primera.

Los últimos pasos que me separaban del agua los di sintiendo que todo me daba vueltas. Hice el encantamiento casco-burbuja y guardé mi varita en un bolsillo especial del traje. Miré una última vez hacia las gradas, tratando de hallar en ellas rostros conocidos que pudieran darme ánimos. Sacudí ligeramente mis brazos, di los últimos pasos... y me zambullí en el lago helado.

'

'

Me encontré moviéndome con increíble torpeza bajo el agua, pero feliz de que allí nadie pudiera ver bien el espectáculo que daba. Me preocupaba la lentitud con la que avanzaba. A ese paso, si no se me pasaba la hora, igual probablemente me atrapara alguna otra criatura antes de siquiera llegar hasta la sirena.

Me movía hacia donde suponía debía ser el centro del lago. Prestaba atención a cualquier detalle que pudiera indicar la cercanía de ¿la ciudad, ¿el pueblo? de las sirenas selkie. Varias veces me detuve en seco para voltearme con rapidez al creer sentirme observada.

Llegué a un punto en el cual se me dificultaba demasiado ver con claridad.

— _Lumos_ —susurré. La punta de mi varita se iluminó y un destello en el fondo picó mi curiosidad.

Bajé y tomé un objeto alargado que me costó identificar. Me recordaba a algo humano, pero parecía una artesanía de una cultura que me era desconocida, y no dudaba de que debía de tratarse de un elemento creado por la gente de mar. Una de sus puntas lucía lo que parecía ser una piedra preciosa multicolor.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de examinarlo con mayor detenimiento para darme cuenta de a qué me hacía acordar, sentí el agua moverse a pocos metros de mí. Entre un conjunto de algas distinguí el rostro parcialmente oculto de un grindylow. Sus ojos me miraban con malicia.

Guardé el elemento en el bolsillo especial para varitas. No esperé a que se decidiera por atacarme y nadé lo más rápido que pude (...lo cual, de nuevo, no era tan rápido como hubiera querido) lejos de allí. Pocos momentos después me hallé rodeada de lo parecía ser un bosque... de algas. Esquivé todas las que pude tratando de hallar la salida hasta que llegué a lo que llamaríamos un claro. Allí, en el medio, aguardaba una sirena selkie que sostenía un tridente afilado y tenía cara de estar teniendo un día de mierda.

Me quedé en el borde del claro y bajé un poco la varita, que seguía despidiendo un tenue haz de luz. Traté de descifrar emociones humanas en el rostro de la sirena que me mantenía fija la mirada; tedio, furia y una profunda irritación fueron mis aproximaciones. No le debía hacer mucha gracia la situación. ¿Cómo habría decidido la gente de mar qué sirenas pelearían con los campeones? ¿Habría habido voluntarias ansiosas o desafortunados elegidos al azar?

También había algo más. Como un atisbo de... tristeza.

Hubiera jurado que suspiró. Un segundo después, se lanzó contra mí con su tridente hacia adelante.

Apenas llegué a esquivarlo al echarme a un lado.

— _Depulso!_ —chillé. El hechizo no le dio a nada el particular y me vi impulsada hacia atrás, como pretendía, lejos de la sirena.

Sentí mi pie atorarse con algo y miré hacia abajo. Unas algas se habían enroscado con fuerza alrededor de mi tobillo.

Solté una palabrota y con alarma vi a la sirena localizarme con la mirada y redireccionar el impulso de su nado. Sacudí el pie pero sólo pareció enredarse más.

— _Diffindo!_

Un tajo profundo cortó las algas que me atrapaban y las mismas retrocedieron como si fueran una criatura herida. Me eché a un lado y nuevamente logré esquivar convertirme en un kebab de bruja por un microsegundo.

La sirena, por supuesto, se movía con toda la agilidad que me faltaba, y apenas se demoró en la zona de algas. Sin embargo, llegué a notar un detalle vital: las algas también intentaron, con lentitud, aferrarla.

Qué más da un plan suicida si ya bastante suicida era arrojarse a un lago a pelear con una sirena, ¿no?

— _Depulso!_

Otra vez me vi arrojada hacia atrás y terminé en medio de un conjunto espeso de algas, fuera de la vista de la sirena. Con pánico las sentí comentarse a enroscarse en mis extremidades y rogué que la sirena se apresurara.

Unos momentos de terror más tarde, la sirena se adentró con cuidado y un fastidio extremo en busca mía. Intenté moverme incluso más adentro del conjunto. La sirena lucía cada vez más reticente a alcanzarme, a sabiendas de que incluso para ella había un punto tope de exploración de esas algas. Comenzó a mover su tridente a diestra y siniestra, tratando de apartar las algas, pero sólo parecieron molestarse con ella y apresurar el enroscarse alrededor de su cola. A su vez, ella también parecía el doble de cabreada que antes. Perdía más y más la movilidad, y en un último intento apuntó su tridente hacia mí y se estiró todo lo que pudo.

Por mi parte ya casi no me podía mover. Aferré mi varita con todas mis fuerzas y metí panza exageradamente para evitar que me la perforara un tenedor gigante. La sirena llegó a su tope con el mismo a dos centímetros de mí.

Esperé un momento. Ninguna se movía.

Moví los dedos de la mano con la que sostenía mi varita y la moví hacia abajo, hacia mi misma muñeca rodeada de algas.

— _Diffindo_.

Repetí lo mismo con cuidado cuantas veces hizo falta y finalmente me vi libre. También con varios tajos nuevos, pero libre al fin. Corté cuantas algas hizo falta para hacerme paso hacia el claro. Una vez allí, me volteé para ver a la sirena.

Estaba completamente atrapada en el extremo del conjunto que lindaba con el claro. Me miraba con cierto pánico con el que me pude identificar. Me acechó un creciente sentimiento de culpa.

De repente, los bordes del claro se iluminaron, formaron un círculo de luz alrededor mío. El agua a mi alrededor vibró y la luz creció en altura, se tornó verde y subió más allá de la superficie del lago. Tras unos segundos, desapareció.

No podía pensar que eso era todo. Una parte de mí me decía que listo, que ya estaba, que seguro pronto otras sirenas la sacarían de allí y que no tenía por qué preocuparme. Pero no estaba segura... y no la quería dejar allí.

Por otro lado, sí estaba segura de que si la liberaba me atravesaría con el tridente más rápido de lo que me lo pudiera ver venir.

Vacilé. Me aproximé un poco más a ella.

Aprecié la oportunidad de poder observar a una sirena selkie tan de cerca (y sin que mi vida corriera peligro inmediato). Algo en sus rasgos me insinuaba que se trataba de una relativamente joven. También noté algo más: parecía tener unas finas líneas doradas alrededor de varios lugares de su ¿piel? que no cubrían las algas. Formaban patrones y formas... eran como tatuajes.

Una de ellas capturó toda mi atención. Estaba sobre el dorso de una de su "manos" y se parecía de forma asombrosa a un violín, o la alternativa de su cultura.

Mi mente hizo click.

Le sostuve la mirada a la par que saqué el arco que tenía en mi bolsillo. Abrió mucho sus ojos y exclamó en sirenio.

Decidí seguir mi intuición y la liberé.

La sirena arrojó su tridente contra el suelo, donde quedó clavado, y se lanzó hacia mí. Me arrebató el arco de violín de mis manos y lo sostuvo, mirándolo con un inmenso cariño. Tras un momento me volvió a mirar.

Dijo algo en sirenio, pero esta vez no necesité traductor para entenderla.

Ahora sí. Ahora sí sentía que había ganado la prueba.

Lo que sí, hubiera preferido no estar tantas veces tan al borde de convertirme en un colador o una momia de algas. Al menos no había corrido peligro de ahogarme.

Aunque claro, apenas pensé eso mi burbuja se estalló. La sirena había comenzado a bailar frenéticamente agitando el arco y por error la había perforado.

En un impulso grité y de mi boca salieron burbujitas. Me agité en el lugar y traté de impulsarme hacia arriba, pero no creía que fuera posible llegar a tiempo a la superficie.

La sirena tardó unos segundos en comprender la situación. Luego espabiló, me tomó por la cintura y salimos disparadas hacia arriba. Me soltó a un metro de llegar y se regresó a la profundidad a la misma velocidad.

Cuando el aire fresco inundó mis pulmones... ahí fue cuando di la prueba por terminada.


End file.
